All I want for Christmas (is you)
by avatarquake
Summary: "ALLLLL I WAANNTT FORR CHRISSTMASSS ISSS YOOOOU-!" "Are you singing Mariah Carey?" Daisy did not see that coming.


All I want for Christmas (is you)

 **Summary:** " _ALLLLL I WAANNTT FORR CHRISSTMASSS ISSS YOOOOU-!_ "  
"Are you singing Mariah Carey?"  
Daisy did not see that coming.  
 **Notes:** Christmas Prompt: "'ALLLLL I WAANNTT FORR CHRISSTMASSS ISSS YOOOOU-!' 'Are you singing Mariah Carey?'" I know, it's late for a Christmas fic, but I had hit a writer's block.

* * *

The music had filled the halls of the Playground, festive and upbeat.

It matched the mood the Director wanted to inspire in his agents, though a few of them were half-heartedly indulging him.

Phil and Daisy were not one of those who indulged him.

Daisy was in the gym, training, while Phil was sleeping his day off...off.

"It's Christmas, you need to wind down a little." Mack said, as he walked by the gym, drown in by the heavy metal that clashed with the carols.

"Tell Phil to wake up on a day off." she countered.

Mack sighed.

"Yeah, as if. He is catching up on the allnighters he pulled the last six months. I ain't going near his bunk, not even for breakfast."

Daisy tensed and turned back to the punching bag.

"Hey, no. I didn't tell you that so you should start right back. I told you so you could maybe follow his example and go back to bed." Mack said, a little panicked.

"After I finish."

"By then, he'd probably be awake." Mack shrugged.

"What is it with you two cornering me during my training?" she mumbled to herself. "Fine." she sighed. "I'll cut it short today." she gave in.

"Good." Mack smiled.

Daisy shook her head, smiling.

"You're lucky I like you." she chuckled, playfully punching his shoulder, as they walked out.

"Taken." Mack replied.

Daisy laughed.

"The Director is throwing a party before he sends most of us on a three-day leave." Mack added.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at that.

Mack shrugged.

The day passed relatively quiet, if you didn't count the christmas carols blasting through the halls.

True to his word, the evening was reserved for an improptu christmas celebration, that nor Daisy neither Phil were particularly excited to be at.

But they complied because they felt like they had to – Daisy still felt her place back in wasn't really secure and Phil was semi-planning ways to help her should she want to leave.

The party breaks up sometime after midnight, but Daisy and Phil offer to stay behind to clean up, since they won't be leaving the base.

"You can do that in the morning, if you want to clean up so much." Mace said, a drunken smile on his lips. "Go sleep now." he, drunkenly, ordered, shoving them towards the hallway the bunks were.

Daisy and Phil exchange a look and follow his suggestion.

When Daisy wakes up, it's later than she usually does. Music is playing in the halls, christmas songs now, not carols – she suspects all the agents have left, Mace included – as she heads to the kitchen, Mariah Carey's ' _All I want for Christmas_ ' the soundtrack of the day.

Near the kitchen, a familiar voice reaches her ears.

" _ALLLLL I WAANNTT FORR CHRISSTMASSS ISSS YOOOOU-!_ " he is shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Are you singing Mariah Carey?" she blurts out the moment she steps inside, because the image of Phil Coulson in an apron, dancing and using a spoon as a mic is too much for her just awokened brain.

He starts, turns to her, spoon still held up in the universal position of a mic stand-in and stares at her for about two seconds before he turns red.

Then something settles and he continues with singing along;

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_ _  
_ _Holding on to me so tight_ _  
_ _What more can I do?_ _  
_ _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_ _  
_ _You, baby_

Daisy's eyes grew wide, realising he was singing to her and in moments he had wrapped his arms around her, lightly, letting her walk away if she so wished. But Daisy didn't want to leave, she hugged him back, holding on tightly. His arms tightened their hold on her in response.

"Yeah, all right." she said quietly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You don't ask for much for Christmas if all you want is me." she replied, a smirk slowly appearing on her lips. "You could ask for something better, though."

"I am asking for too much, because I'm asking for the best." he countered.

Daisy pressed her face to the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Idiot." she breathed out, shakily.

"Sorry." he murmured. "I just want to be around you."

"Only?" she pulled back a little to look into his eyes.

"Well...not only." he said truthfully, not looking her in the eye.

Daisy hummed, turning his face towards hers and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"Daisy..." he sighed. "What...?"

"Two things; a. mistletoe and b. christmas present. And I really wanted to do that. Well, technically, that's three things." she amended.

Phil beamed at her, his smile infectious, as he leaned for a kiss, before picking her up and twirling them around, elicting a surprised laugh out of Daisy.

"Maybe I should have kissed you earlier." she grinned.

"I don't know if I was ready for you before." he shrugged, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I don't know if I was ready for you, either." she echoed. "But now you are?"

He shrugged.

"It's you. You're pretty amazing. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. But I don't want to wait to find out. And I certainly don't want to make you wait."

She shook her head and kissed him.

"Well, thanks for not taking longer." she said.

"Sorry I made you wait, anyway."

"It's ok." she whispered against his lips. "Merry Christmas, Phil."

"Merry Christmas, Daisy."


End file.
